Living with Damon and Stefan Salvatore
by Kary.98
Summary: Faye, a 15 year old who lives in Mystic Falls with her two older brothers. Little did she know that this was the one place that she couldn't just simply run away from when the time came to it.


Being a sister of Damon and Stefan can have its ups and downs. But for me it was mostly the ups. I enjoyed living with them, when they aren't having disagreements or when they don't have their breaks where they ignore each other for a decade or more at a time.

Luckily for me when that happens I normally just ditch them both and go on living my life until something brings us together or both Stefan and Damon are just bored of arguing.

"Faye! Where are you?" Damon asked from the hallway.

"I'm in my room! And I intend on staying there until at least half two!" I yelled back. Grabbing a pillow I placed it over my head to block out any more noise that I could hear!

"School starts today! You need to get ready!" Damon said with a smirk. He was in my doorway now, he had opened my door and walked in without my permission and that is not a good thing to do if you wish to remain on my good side.

"Damon, darling it's a Saturday and if you don't get outta my room right now I will not be responsible for my actions!" He hated being called darling. This just made it more fun for me.

"Faye you know what I was going to leave but now you just made me want to stay longer and chat." He took a few steps and jumped on my bed beside me resting his head on his hand. "So how have you been, tell me all about your interesting life. Well for starters you are the little sibling of the sensitive Stefan and the dangerously hot Damon aren't you? So tell me how does it feel." He ended that sentence with another smirk and didn't take his focus off me; he was waiting for an answer.

"Well Damon if you must know it feels great, apart from the fact that you're not my real brother. Even though I think of you as one and always have, you still annoy me like hell so if you want me to stay with you in Mystic Falls I suggest you get out of my room and not wake me up until at least 2, ok?" I turned around facing my wall which was covered in posters of my favourite bands like All time low, Dead by April and Panic at the Disco. I sighed and started to daydream about Alex from All time low. He is yummy!

"What if I told you that if you come with me to the grill for just one drink I'll take you shopping so you can buy that new Cd of that band you adore so much?"

I knew he saw me looking at that poster! And this just wasn't fair two of the most important things in my life and he's making me choose! Damn him!

"This is blackmail and I don't like blackmail Damon, you know that better than anyone." It was true Damon knew more about me then I even knew about myself. That's one of the main reasons why people don't find it so hard to believe that were siblings."

"And what's your point Faye I thought me and you are the ultimate ninjas at blackmailing!" He laughed.

"We are, well I am you're not, you're not cool enough, but since you did wake me up from my sleep and I'm probably not gonna get to go to sleep again I will go on one condition. You have to buy me Ben and Jerry's. Whatcah say bro?"

"Okay. But have you seriously finished that whole tub? I just bought it for you last night; I don't get how you can eat so much of that stuff in such a short period of time." He was smiling but his eyes showed a little bit off concern I know it was because he's just afraid that I might throw up on his new rugs again. Damon's very protective when it comes to his furniture or his secret stash of alcohol that he rarely and I mean rarely lets me drink from.

"Damon you ought to know me better than that of course I have. For me Ben and Jerry's is like your secret stash of alcohol. Both sacred and too damn tasty so why bother savouring it when you know there will always be more."

"Touché, little sis I have taught you well."

"Yea, yea stop being cocky it's not a good look for you."

"Oh really? Then what is a good look for me? You have seen me in nearly every single situation." Damon smirked.

"Unfortunately I have, and please don't even remind me. Now go leave I need to go and get changed and you're stopping that from happening." I gave him a look, the look was to say leave before I make you leave myself. He knew it and chose to leave. "Good choice Big brother!" I shouted down the hallway.

I walked to my wardrobe it was a walk in wardrobe. I used to have a normal wardrobe but after being alive for 168 years your clothes do tend to increase. But obviously I have had to clear my wardrobe out I mean it's not like I am going to walk around the town square of Mystic Falls wearing my gowns from the Victorian times was I? Ha but that would be hilarious to see the look on people's faces but for me I like to keep a very low profile because the less people notice me the less I have to pretend I'm nice and friendly. Don't get me wrong I can be nice and friendly to people but only people who I want to be nice too, I mean if someone purposely tried to get me to be friendly with someone I wouldn't be I would do the total opposite just because I could.

I picked out black skinny jeans and a white top with a plain-ish design on it. Then I picked out my favourite leather jacket and my black boots, I loved them boots so much it wasn't even right. I quickly got dressed and walked to my bathroom and applied my eye liner and mascara and I was ready to go.

I walked out into the hallway and I saw Damon standing there, checking if I looked presentable to be seen with him. "So you done? Do I look good enough to be seen with the Damon Salvatore?"

"Well I must say Faye; I like this look better than your bright look but both look good enough."

To hear that from Damon is a once in a lifetime moment he normally doesn't bother to compliment anyone he just says 'yup lets go' or 'yea it'll do lets go'. But this was different it was a different Damon and I was really looking forward to finding out the reason behind it.

We walked out to the garage and Damon opened the door with his remote control device. He never let me use it and I don't get why it's just a damn button to open and close a garage. I suppose it's mostly because all his precious cars are in it. He has 5 cars. One from nearly every great era. There's a Bentley and Porche and a mustang, there's also an old mini and a new Audi A8. The Audi is my favourite it's a white colour and it stands out from the rest. I suppose that's why it's my favourite and it is the newest of all his cars.

He said that when I turn 16 he's gonna buy me an Audi but unfortunately that's not gonna happen because I happen to stay 15 and a half for ever. I know that he enjoys annoying me over it. The only reason I decided to stay 15 and not age is because I wanted to leave with the Salvatore brothers after they turned and I wouldn't have been able to do that if I was mortal now would I? So I suggested to Damon for him to turn me and at first he disagreed he didn't want to take my life away or something like that, but after about a year he gave in and turned me. But something strange happened when I came back I didn't need to complete the transmission I didn't need to feed on a human like most other vampires did. I didn't even crave for blood.

That's when I met Emily Bennett she told me that it was because I was part witch I didn't even understand it at first because I never even knew that my family descended from Salem. This all came as a shock to both The Salvatore brothers and me. Emily said that this was the first time she had ever heard of an immortal witch with vampire abilities. Turned out that I was half witch, half vampire. I didn't mind as long as I didn't start craving blood any time soon.

"So Damon, why are we going to the grill at this hour anyways? I mean it is just after 9. God come to think about it why am I even up?! I hate you Damon for blackmailing me into doing this."

"Haha! Faye you know you really are cute when you start rambling about nonsense. I happen to want a drink and there's nothing worse than going to the bar at the grill alone now is there?"

"I suppose not but still there must be another reason. There always is with you, I know you Damon, I know you much better than you know yourself and I know when you're up to something and I want to know what it is."

"Now really? Can I not just want to treat my favourite little sis once in a while?"

"I'm your only sister! And no you can't because after you spoil me, you're going to ask me to do something. And I don't want to be a part of your little missions anymore."

"Faye, calm down. I'm not going to ask you to help me with anything if you don't want to."

"I knew it! There's always something wrong with you being nice to me."

"No, there's not I'm not going to ask you to do anything for me yet, just in the future I will remind you that you own me."

"Fine with me now how long is it gonna take for us to get to this damn music shop!"

"We're going to the grill first remember? That was our deal."

"Oh yea, okay but when we get there your buying me coffee, I need caffeine!"

"Ok, fine by me."

We were sitting at the grill; Damon has just ordered himself and me a drink. I don't know what it's called but I know that it has alcohol in it anyway. But yea you know what they say, its 5 o'clock somewhere.

My coffee and his drink had arrived, the drinks were carried by a waiter who flirted a little with me, I flirted back until Damon had to go and pull the big brother act. Sometimes I think he cares too much and it can get quite irritating at times.

We took our drinks and headed to the pool tables that were in the corner of the Grill where I challenged Damon to a game of pool.

"You know I'm gonna beat you Damon and when I do you are going to buy me loads of cd's not just the one."

"I was already planning on buying you many, besides when have you ever walked into that music shop and came out with just one cd you must have like nearly every cd from that shop."

"Not every! Just a lot." I defended

As I knew I beat him by a lot, Damon sucks at Pool he's more of a darts player, but that is just because of his Vampire instincts. So it doesn't count. My vampire instincts aren't as good as Damon's because I still am half Witch.

"Okay let's go to the music shop now I'm bored!"

"Okay Faye, grab your jacket come on."

"I can't decide between the new all time low album or the new panic at the disco album. What do you say, which one should I take?"

"' You don't even have to ask me just take them both and lets go to the Supermarket I need to buy you that ice-cream that I promised you."

"Yay ok, you go pay and then I'll meet you at the car."

"Okay, see you there in 5."

I walked out of the shop and headed for the car, when outta nowhere something hit me against the wall.

"Ow that hurt and I'm not happy when I get hurt!"

Then just as I regained stability the thing hit me again. I say thing because I don't know who it is, well aside from the fact that it's a vampire that is.

I had enough and the next time I stood up I hit the vampire up against the wall by the throat!

"Who are you and why the hell did you just attack me for no reason?!"

"I...I was sent." He chocked but I couldn't care less.

"Sent by who?!" I was passed annoyed, I was pissed off!

"I can't say." He was still coughing but I didn't let go of his throat.

"Oh so you've been compelled? How'd that happen you are a vampire correct?"

"Yes. Yes but a vampire didn't compel me. A witch did."

"Oh so now that I know you're not any use why don't I just kill you right now?"

"No! Please no don't."

Too late Damon showed up and ripped his heart out, right in front of me. I wasn't shocked because it wasn't the first time that I had seen a vampire die in front of me; I'd even killed some vampires myself. But only when they were a threat to me or my brothers.

"What was that about?" Damon asked, shock was in his voice.

"I don't know maybe he thought that I was just a little girl and he was hungry. I didn't want to worry Damon because that way he would never let me go anywhere without him again.

"It's only your first few days back to Mystic Falls and already there are vampires who wish to eat you."

"What can I say, I must seem tasty to them. Or something." I was good at lying but only to Damon.

"Maybe you just seem like an easy target." Damon smirked

"Maybe that's it then. Come on lets go home I'm still tired."

"Faye it's like 1 in the afternoon. How in god's name are you going to get to sleep?"

"I have my ways Damon, I have my ways."

"It's abnormal to sleep so much." Damon said in a mocking voice.

"You're abnormal!" I shouted back trying to defend myself. "Let's not go to the supermarket, my side hurts too much and I'm lazy you can get me ice-cream tomorrow."

We made it back to the boarding house, oh the boarding house was quite old not as old as Damon but it was built in the 1880's after the Salvatore original house was burnt down. I prefer this house better than the other house mostly because this house was waaaay bigger and it had different era's in the one building for example the Living room is from the Victorian era, but whereas the Kitchen was from the extremely modern designs.

"OMG hey Stefan! I've missed you! "I squealed and ran over hug attacking Stefan.

"Um Faye you saw me last night." Stefan replied in his normal calm tone that he always used with me he was used to my weirdness and my mood swings so it was all good. Both of the brothers were and they had to be if they planned on living with me for over a hundred and sixty years.

"Yea but that doesn't count." I said in my defending voice.

"Okay Faye I missed you too." He smiled and I squealed.

"Omg guess what? Damon got me 2 new cd today!"

"What did you have to do in return for him being so nice?" Stefan said in his judgey voice he always used this voice when he wasn't happy with Damon's plans.

"That's the best part nothing he just said that when the time comes he will tell me that I own him."

"See Stefan I'm not necessarily always wanting something in return for my good deeds." Damon smirked. He was holding a glass of bourbon.

"You never know with you, brother." Stefan quickly answered. I could feel the tension between them building up. And that was never good.

"Oh okay well Stefan looking forward to school?" I quickly jumped in to change the conversation before it led to something bigger.

"Yes I am Faye, luckily it's only a few weeks into September we won't have that much catching up it do."

"No we won't but just so you know I don't like this idea the only reason I'm doing this is because I know that the council will be on our backs if we don't act as if we are normal people."

"Don't worry Faye, It's no big deal."

"Yea I know well I'm gonna go to bed, I'm tired and Damon shouldn't have woke me up so early. Oh and by the way I got attacked today by a vampire!" I already started making my way upstairs to my room.

"Wait what. Faye get back here!" Stefan was using his protective tone of voice.

"Damon will tell you about it, he did rip the guys' heart out anyway. Night guys I am off to shleep."

"Faye!" Stefan's voice gave me a sort of warning tone.

"Love you too Stefan but I really must sleep. You know how I get when I don't sleep"


End file.
